


Riots are background noise to love

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, General Melinda May, Queen Victoria Hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval Universe where Victoria is the Queen, Melinda is the General and Defenses Minister and they're both in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riots are background noise to love

                The room was full of silence, none of the three people who were present able to come up with the appropriate words to break the awkwardness that kept them quiet.

                Outside the window there were screams of protests, chants of demands, and far too many people for Victoria to count. It appeared that during her visits to the neighbouring Kingdoms, the people of her own Kingdom had gotten fed up with the famine that was plaguing their land.

                “You should do something about those revolts” Victoria could practically feel the anger that was radiating off of her military general when the minister of foreign affairs spoke. Phillip was never the best with words in a tough spot, at least, not when there wasn’t a cute man around.

                “Stuff it,” Melinda said with a growl. “Next time, maybe you’ll plan her Majesties vacation for a time when we’re not dealing with a famine.”

                Victoria raised a hand to silence the both of them, cutting off Phillips retort even though she personally knew that her trip had been a necessary one.

                “You two can bicker later,” she assured them. “Until then, Minister Coulson can go and worry himself with his own work while the General and I deal with the situation outside.”

                “Yes, your Majesty.” With a swift bow, Phillip turned on his heel and left the room, knowing it was pointless to argue with the Queen at a time like this.

                “Your Majesty…” started Melinda, biting down on her tongue gently when Victoria raised her hand again.

                “None of this is your fault Melinda,” at the sound of her first name, Melinda’s shoulders relaxed and the worry that had been eating away at her during Victoria’s absence disappeared. “My trip was necessary, so don’t blame Phillip. He believes that the sooner I marry; the sooner this Famine can end with the extra resources that we would get.”

                “There are many more factors to the famine than just available resources,” huffed Melinda, still uncomfortable with the idea of Victoria getting married. “You need not hand yourself off…”

                “Relax Melinda,” chuckled Victoria in amusement “both Kind Fury and Prince Barton were far more interested in Phillip than me, and Prince Sitwell was taken at first glance by my sister.”

                “So, you ran into a bunch of idiots who don’t know perfection when they see it?” Huffed Melinda under her breath.

                “Maria is beautiful and intelligent, so I can see why Prince Sitwell was so taken with her. Besides, I can’t fault either of the other two when I would prefer to marry my Defence Minister,” Melinda’s face went bright red as Victoria spoke. “For now, I want you to get three wagons and fill them with the food that we brought back. We may not have found me a husband, but all the Kingdom’s we visited were kind enough to provide a gift of good will for our people. Already this trip was more successful than the last one.” She shivered at the memory of Garrett and his wondering hands and rude tone, already determined to never use the title of King in front of such a slug.

                “I’ll make sure it’s done as quickly as possible, your Majesty.” With a curt bow, Melinda turned towards the door and started to walk.

                “Melinda,” the Queen’s voice tugged at her heart, forcing her to look at the women that she risked losing to a Prince or King everyday. “Come here a moment?”

                With a blink of confusion, Melinda turned back around and started to walk towards the Queen.

                “Closer,” insisted Victoria when Melinda stopped five feet away “A little closer…” As soon as Melinda was within reach, Victoria extended her arm out and curled her fingers into the smooth material of Melinda’s uniform. She used Melinda’s moment of surprise to tug her close without a protest, and smirked when the General stumbled onto her lap. “It’s rude to leave without saying goodbye.” Victoria whispered into Melinda’s ear, nibbling at the other women’s earlobe playfully. Pulling back a little she felt her heart flutter when she saw a smile break out on Melinda’s face, and she smirked once more before pulling the General into a deep kiss.

                Whether she was forced to marry or not, there was no universe in existence in which Victoria would give Melinda up for anyone else.


End file.
